


Lost

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2009-2010 Season, 2012 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Alternate Universe, Concussions, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Serious Injuries, Stanley Cup Finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Carter gets a concussion in the 2009-10 season that leaves him with what could be permanent amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I’ll set you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 isn't going to be finished until I know If Mike is coming back up to LA or not and if the Kings make the playoffs even.

In 2001 Jeff Carter and Mike Richards meet at the OHL draft. They immediately become buddies, even though they know they won’t see each other much with Jeff being chosen by London and Mike being chosen by Kenora. Mike finds Jeff funny and Jeff says Mike’s super cool. They exchange phone numbers, even though Mike’s supposed to stop making long distance calls so often, and say their goodbyes that Sunday.  
Jeff calls him first to tell him how exciting his first game was and how he scored a goal already and how awesome it is to play in the OHL. Mike laughs at his chipper demeanor because he sounds like a kid hyped up on sugar but he congratulates Jeff and wishes him luck on his next game Friday.  
They talk almost every night for two years until they both make the world junior team and get to see each other again. It’s super awesome and they get to share a room together and Ryan Getzlaf and Max Talbot sneak them beer. Everyone on the team get’s slightly buzzed the first night and after they win the next night they get a little more than buzzed. After they win the gold however they get wasted out of their minds.   
He get’s Jeff room, and shoves him on his bed while he goes to run through the shower. When he comes back Jeff’s still not out of his game day clothes so he shoves him until he gets annoyed enough to get up and change into just boxer and a t-shirt. There both exhausted so they both just collapse onto their beds and pass out. About an hour after they’ve fallen asleep though he wakes up to what he’s pretty sure is Carter jerking off in the bed across from him. He just closes his eyes and lets the sheet movements lull him back to sleep.  
He never brings that up and before they know it there getting drafted to the Flyers. Once there back stage getting their pictures taken and interviews done Jeff pulls Mike into a huge hug and tells him how awesome it is there both going to be on the same team.  
The first time they room together with the Phantoms it happens again. Mike’s fast asleep and then he can totally here Jeff jerking off. He doesn’t want to let him know he’s awake but it’s getting kind of weird. He gets stuck rooming with Sharp for awhile when Carters out though and he finds out quickly that it’s only Carts who does that when he’s rooming with someone, because Sharp only wakes him up snoring like a fucking bear with a head cold.  
In the big leagues they get an apartment together. Hartnell calls them codependent. Mike just shrugs him off. It kind of gets worse with the chirping though when he starts calling Carter ‘Cartsy’ after a win and everyone starts chirping them about having pet names for each other. When Scotty Upshall asks what Mike’s is he responds with Richie faster than you would expect. Like he didn’t even have to think it just was on his mind. Gagne says there weird then Brad Richards and Vinny Lecavalier, which is pretty bad because they used to share a bunk in boarding school.  
In the summer of 2008 Mike get’s a call from there General Manager asking if he’d like to be captain next season. He’s thrilled, smiling all giddy like a teenager. He calls Cartsy as soon as he hangs up the phone, totally ignoring his family who’s asking what happened from the lawn chairs around him. Jeff says it’s amazing and tells him he better come down to London sometime this summer so they can celebrate. He does, and they get super wasted at the lake with some hot broads and some of Jeff’s old buddies. Later that night when Mike comes out of the shed from an amazing blow job and heads inside to Jeff’s room where he’s sleeping on the sofa bed he realizes Jeff didn’t hook up. This confuses him because he actually has a bed to use and those blondes were all over him.  
“I’m just not really into that.” He tells him in the darkness of the room when Mike asks  
“Cartsy saving himself for some lucky lady?”   
“Something like that.” He says with a laugh.  
Jeff does get a girlfriend at the beginning of that season. She seems nice, Mike doesn’t really hang out with her much. When she’s around the apartment he usually vacates with his new dog Arnold and goes for a walk to give them some alone time. Gagne asks if he got the dog just to replace Jeff now that he has a girlfriend. He shrugs and makes some comment about the dog being smarter than Jeff but to be honest it does seem like that. Megan starts coming over more often though and Mike can’t take Arnold out for walk more than an hour usually so he starts having meals or watching TV with them sometimes.  
When Danny Briere’s divorce finalizes in late 2008 he starts asking for babysitting help a lot. It’s mostly Claude who volunteers, once and awhile Pronger but its December and Danny has some sort of appointment he can’t miss and Pronger and his wife are going to a Christmas Party and Claude has the flu so Mike feels obligated as captain to volunteer. Jeff has plans with Megan, but promises once there done he’ll come over. When he gets there the three boys seem a little confused to why Richie’s there instead of Claude but they do their homework and the oldest one, Caleen, helps him make pizza for dinner. They eat and watch the Penguins vs. Devils even though Mike hates both teams. Caleen and Carson smack talk Sidney Crosby for awhile when Carson turns to look at him.  
“Are you and Jeff Carter dating?”  
“What?” Mike says, baffled by the random question  
“It seems like it. Every time we come to your games or practices you guys are always together. Like all the time.”  
“That does not mean were dating buddy.”  
“I guess. It just seemed like it.” Carson says with a shrug.   
After that when Jeff comes over later it’s super awkward. He feels like he needs to watch his movements around the kids now. Like to not sit too close to Jeff on the couch or anything like that. Cartsy doesn’t say anything till they get home later. All he says is if he did something wrong he’s sorry. Richie reassures him he didn’t and then they both head their separate ways to bed.  
That summer Jeff comes to Kenora to see Mike for almost a whole month. They train, fish, sun bathe, and then eat there fish. They drink only on the weekends, because there training schedule is crazy but they do dabble in a beer once and a while when cruising the lake in Mike’s boat.  
There floating around, Mike stopping the boat to enjoy the lazy Tuesday afternoon sun, when Carsty just blurts out that Meg wants to move in with them. Mike isn’t really sure what to say. He doesn’t want Meg living with them but Jeff’s his best friend ever so he knows what he has to do.  
When they get back to Philly in September him, JVR and Carcillo all help Megan move her things into their apartment. She’s got a lot of stuff and it’s all like weird like trinkets and girl products. It’s not the same after that. For the rest of September it feels like he’s fighting Megan for Jeff. It can even get occasionally nasty, like one morning he knocks on the bathroom to let Jeff know they need to leave for the rink in 20 minutes and she tells him, in her snappy ass voice that Jeff can tell time. This isn’t actually entirely true because Jeff can only read the clocks with the numbers not with the hands. Another time he’s making a sandwich and asks Jeff if he wants one and she tells him Jeff can make his own food.  
One night though when they’re getting ready for their game against the Devils and Mike calls out for Jeff when there dry cleaned suits arrive when Meg comes storming over to him.  
“What the hell is your problem? Do you not think Jeff can do anything for himself? You’re not his boyfriend Mike!”  
“Jeez you don’t need to be so nasty all the fucking time. All I was doing is offering Jeff some help. Friends do that for each other. But then again how the hell would you know that I’ve never seen you with anyone besides Jeff do you even have friends?”  
“Fuck off you weird ass creep. You know Jeff probably doesn’t even like you I bet he’s using you since you do everything for him anyway.” She shouts  
Mike starting to get pissed off. Like he does when he fights. But Megs a girl and he’s not an asshole and he doesn’t hit girls. Even though he’d really like to right now.  
Jeff comes out of his room while there shouting at each other but he doesn’t really say anything. He’s just kind of watching it all unravel. Mike knows he doesn’t really like it when people fight, he used to cringe when his parents would or when Pronger and his wife would fight over the phone on road trips.   
Meg notices Jeff’s there after about the 5th time she’s called Mike a creep and turns to look at him.  
“You know what? Let’s just let Jeff decide. Either he wants me here or you.”  
Carsty kind of looks like a kicked puppy. Mike doesn’t really blame him.  
“Come on Jeff. Who’s it going to be?” She hisses again.  
He doesn’t answer. Instead he grabs his suit and tells Mike he’ll be ready in 10 minutes. Megan looks confused that he didn’t just throw Mike out. Mike smirks a little but doesn’t start anything and instead goes into his room to change as well.  
The car ride is silent except the radio Mike turned on when they got in the car. Jeff looks sad, like he’s trying to find a way not to have to lose either of them. Mike would be sad if he chose Megan but he’d understand.   
The game is going pretty good. It’s a rough, gritty grind but there up 3-1 at the end of the second. They go into the third and 2 minutes in Parise takes a tripping penalty. It’s delayed though and Boucher leaves the net once Mike gets in back into the Devils zone. They start to cycle but when Mike passes behind himself to Gagne he misses and the puck starts heading down the ice. Jeff starts bag skating back, because the nets open and they don’t want to be that team that scores on themselves. But when Jeff’s about to go behind the net to retrieve the puck Tim Sestito comes from behind him and absolutely slams him into the boards.  
Jeff goes down. And doesn’t get up.  
All the Flyers trains and medical staff start running onto the ice. They end up bringing out a stretcher. Jeff’s eyes open but he’s not saying anything or doing anything still but just staring at all of them.   
Jeff leaves. And after another shift or so he hears Laviolette say they took Carts to the hospital so Giroux was shifting with Richie and Gagers.  
As soon as the games over, which they win 5-1 for Jeff, Mike drives right to the hospital. When he gets there he finds out where Cartsy’s room is and if they’ve called his parents in London yet and then heads to the room to talk to the doctor and see if he’s concussed or what. When he enters all the lights are off except for one lamp and Jeff’s staring at the doctor really weird. But when Mike comes in he starts reaching his hand out for him.   
“Hey bud. How’s his head?”  
The doctor looks up from his chart to Mike. “You might want to sit down.”  
Mike’s eyebrows scrunch up “Why?”  
“... Your friend Jeff is being tested for Amnesia. Since he’s been here the only things he can remember is that he’s Jeff. He plays hockey for the orange team and that Mike’s his best friend.”   
“That’s it?”   
The doctor nods “Not even his parent’s names. When we asked he got all confused and starting asking for you.”  
Jeff starts tugging on his hand then to get Mike’s attention. “Mike, am I dying?”  
“No bud your fine. You remember what happened tonight?”  
Jeff shakes his head. And then cringes because he shook to hard.  
They do more tests and ask Jeff more questions but still all he can remember is his name, that he plays hockey and that Mike’s his best friend. Mike stays with him at the hospital every night, goes to the cafeteria to get him food, talks to him about hockey even though he can tell Jeff’s a little confused about certain things. He seems to vaguely remebr Gagne and Hartys but when he says Giroux or Briere or JVR he just nods like he has no clue if those people are even real or not.  
They let Jeff out later that week and give Mike a ton of instructions on how to take care of him. They basically say he’s going to have to baby Jeff for awhile, until either his memory comes back or until they rebuild him a new one. He also can’t play until they make sure his concussion isn’t what caused all this.  
Megan isn’t there when they get home. Mike has a feeling when she found out she may have bolted. It doesn’t really matter because Jeff doesn’t even remember her right now. He makes Jeff soup, and makes sure he remembers how to eat soup, and then let’s Jeff take a nap while he walks Arnold around the block.  
Jeff’s parents come down but there isn’t much they can do. Jeff seems kind of scared of them. When they talk to him they use a lot of baby talk, like Jeff’s dumb or something. He’s not, he just doesn’t remember anything, even tying his shoes or how the shower turns on and off. They spend a lot of their next few weeks with Mike teaching Jeff things that he doesn’t remember. Jeff’s mom keeps asking why the doctor hasn’t figured out when his memory is going to come back. Mike’s sure it’s because it won’t.  
Jeff comes to a few practices and watches them skate form the bench. Claude laughs and points at Jeff and every time Mike looks he waves with his bug goofy smile.  
“He’s just happy to be back.” Mike tells them.  
“Yeah sure.” Claude laughs  
“When I come back from an injury I don’t usually act like you’re the moon and the stars bud.” Lenio informs him. “He’s fucking head over heels for you.”  
“Were just friends why does everything think he likes me? And even if he did he probably doesn’t remember. He keeps telling everyone I’m his best friend so that’s obviously what I am.”  
Most of them drop it after that. A few nights later after a win against the Leafs the guys all want to treat Richie and his 3 assist night to a drink. But he can’t really bring Jeff and he can’t leave him home alone. Luckily Gagne offers to watch him while there out.  
He get’s pleasantly buzzed and for once doesn’t think about hooking up and just enjoys a nice night with his boys. JVR ends up leaving with some blonde around 11:30 and then Carbomb and a few brunettes take off back to his place. Mike snorts and then calls it a night himself. When he gets back to the apartment Simon’s watching some French TV show.  
“Jeff go to bed?” He asks when he gets inside.  
“Oh yeah like an hour ago.” He replies. Mikes about to grab him a 20 for his troubles even though Jeff’s a little old to have a babysitter when Simon interrupts “We had an interesting conversation.”  
“About?”  
“You. I told him I wouldn’t tell you though and were friends so I’m not going to.”  
“Then why did you even tell me?”  
Simon shrugs and grabs his coat, says good night and heads home.  
Jeff comes on their next road trip a few days later even though he can’t skate. His parents are staying in Philly still but he wanted to come for the team. He doesn’t really like when the plane takes off or lands but during the ride he likes staring out the window and asking Mike 1000 different question about stuff Mike can’t even answer. At the hotel he puts on the TV for Jeff and shows him how to change the channel if he doesn’t like the show and then goes for afternoon skate with the team. He’s a bit late but when he gets there Carle and Gagne are whispering like a bunch of 14 year old girls over by their stalls.  
“What the hell are you two gossiping about?” He smirks smacking Carle on the shoulder on the way to his stall.  
“Can’t say it’s a secret.”  
“You’re telling Matt but not me what Cartsy said? You’re an awful friend.”  
Gagne snorts “I’d tell you but I don’t know if you’d take it the right way.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means that if you and Jeff are friends like you tell me then maybe you don’t want to know.”   
That’s even more confusing but he doesn’t have time to keep asking because Pronger starts shouting at them to hurry up,  
Its a few more weeks till Jeff starts skating again. It’s crazy how he forgot everything but how awesome he was at hockey because he looks just like old Jeff out there on the ice. They put him in the lineup the first week of December and he plays on the third line to get him back into it. He gets a goal and ends up getting bumped up to the second line when they get up 3-2. The next game he gets another goal from a beauty feed from JVR and then the next game after that gets the shootout winner.  
They go back on the road for 2 games to the Islanders and Rangers. Jeff gets checked nastily by Dubinsky but he’s fine. Richie doesn’t think so and kicks his ass in a fight.  
After that they take the bus home to Philly. When they get back in the apartment Jeff is acting a little weird. Like he’s mad at Richie for fighting Dubinsky.  
“Are you mad at me?” He asks Jeff after he’s dumped their bags in their rooms and come back to the living room to find Jeff already channel surfing.  
“No.”  
“You sure? You seem anger or something?”  
“Why do you always look out for me? Pronger says it’s because we’re friends but...”  
“But what?”  
“I think it’s because you love me.”  
Mike doesn’t say anything at first and then Jeff starts talking again.  
“Gagne says that you probably love me because you take care of me all the time and always look out for me and didn’t care that I don’t remember stuff. And he also said I love you because when I lost my memory I remembered you but no one else. And I think we should love each other because you my favorite person and I think I’m yours and stuff.”  
“How come you never told me? Before, I know you don’t remember but do have any idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that so I didn’t feel bad for feeling the same way.”  
“I always have liked you. Since we met I’ve wanted to date you. I thought you were into girls so I pretended I was too.”  
“Like with Megan?”  
“Who?”  
“Nevermind.” Mike says faster than he intends. “So you’re saying we could have been dating since like 2001?”  
“Pretty much.” Jeff laughs “So are we aloud to kiss now or do we have to where rings like Gagne does to kiss?”  
Mike laughs and sits down beside Jeff on the couch, cups his face and kisses him like he means it.


	2. I just want you to see what I’ve always believed; you are the miracle in me.

On May 24th 2010 the Philadelphia Flyers beat the Montreal Canadiens to advance to the Stanley Cup Finals.  
On June 9th 2010 Patrick Kane scores the OT winner to beat the Flyers 4-3 and win the Stanley Cup.  
It’s probably the worst day in Mike’s life. He can honestly say he wishes that day would never have happened.   
But there’s another season and another year and maybe Jeff will be healthier this time. And maybe losing Gag’s to the Bolts isn’t as bad as they think. Maybe Claude Giroux and JVR will finally have these amazing breakout years everyone is talking about.  
On May 6th 2011 the Boston Bruins shut out the series against the Philadelphia Flyers to eliminate them from the Playoffs.  
There’s always next year he keeps repeating. Maybe Versteeg will resign with the team and maybe they’ll get a good draft pick and have a nice long run again.  
On June 23rd 2011 the Philadelphia Flyers trade Mike Richards to the Los Angeles Kings and Jeff Carter to the Columbus Blue Jackets.  
Well maybe he was wrong. Maybe today was the worst day of his life.  
Los Angeles is fucking hot and muggy all the time. His dog hates it, he hates it, and he thinks Cartsy would hate it too.  
All he knows about Columbus is that Rick Nash is his new worst enemy and that Jeff plays there now. When he and Jeff talk on the phone Jeff talks about how he wishes his foot didn’t hurt and how he wishes he could still drive but with his memory gone it’s probably a dumb idea to get his license renewed. He tells Mike how Nash and his wife keep bringing him things he doesn’t want, like weird cooking appliances and decorations for his apartment.  
In LA people give Mike his space. Brownie offers him stuff but doesn’t seem upset when he declines. Doughty and Lewis never be all bromantic in front of him, well not anymore after Kopi told them to cut it out for Richie. He knows everyone means well, they just want him to feel included but he doesn’t want that. He wants to be back in Philly.  
His team sucks they can barley win even though there considered a playoff team. He’s playing with two AHL players who he knows are gossiping about him while he goes to the bench for water. He wishes Cartsy was here so he could complain to him. When he tries over the phone he gets confused because when Carts can’t put a face to a name he doesn’t know who that is and can’t concentrate until he sees a picture. And even then it’s bad because if he doesn’t recognize the picture he’ll be more confused.  
Gagne gets one of his concussions he’s now almost known for and is out for some time. He thinks that won’t help their chances much. Jeff plays 3 more games as a Jacket and then his foot is fucked again. They aren’t having much luck.  
Mike finally starts letting people in around Christmas, when he realizes there isn’t going to be snow and Jeff won’t have time to come visit for 3 days because he might actually be able to play on the 27th again. He has Quick and his wife and daughter over for dinner one night and then takes Drew and Trevor and Kopi and Brownie and JJ out for drinks another and then all of a sudden he’s helping William’s kids wrap their parents Christmas gifts and doing doggie play dates with Kopi and his girlfriend. Jeff and he still talk every night but now it’s not as much as a necessity as it was before.   
Jeff doesn’t seem much happier, he mops about his foot and his whiney crappy team and how James Wisnewiski almost broke his apartment window when he invited him over because that’s just how great Columbus is.  
Mike buys a house. Because he’s now accepted that he’s stuck there. He buys a nice house that’s big enough for 5 people even though it’s just him and his dog and a few vacant guest rooms for when family comes to stay or when rookies need a place to live for awhile. He leaves one of the guest room closest empty, for what would be Jeff’s stuff if he could ever visit.  
The two times there supposed to play the Jackets Jeff’s on IR and can’t come on the plane. They’re going to Columbus in late February but not before his return to the Flyers. When Philly came to play them he faked the flu so he didn’t have to see them. He’s pretty sure everyone in the world knew he was faking.  
The moment they land in Philly the media is stalking him and asking question about him and why his play is lacking and why his team is still barley hanging on to a playoff spot and if he’s talked to Jeff since the trade. He uses his usually media lies and excuses and hides in the hotel bar for the rest of the night while the rest of the team goes out partying.  
In the game he checks Voracek as hard as he possibly can for pay back. He knows it’s not his fault he was an interest of the Flyers and that Carter was an interest of the Jackets. Still it makes scenes that he takes his anger out on someone and Briere and Grioux and Hatnell and JVR are his friends and he wouldn’t do that to them. And he’s not messing with Simmonds he’s huge.  
They lose and then they fly to Columbus and for two whole days (minus the game) he and Jeff can to actual be together. They have sex and order greasy Columbus takeout that shouldn’t taste as good as it does and then they spend the next 12 hours sleeping before the game the next day. Jeff plays but he get’s hardly any ice time and not once does Columbus’ coach put him on the ice against Mike. After the game it’s a quick hug and kiss good bye in the hallway of Columbus’ stadium and the Mike’s sitting next to a snoring Stoll on a plane to Carolina.  
The trade deadline finally approaches the day they get back from there eat trip. He’s pretty sure the Kings might make one or two moves but he doesn’t think they’ll touch their core even though they aren’t in a playoff picture yet. Penner offers to come hang out and watch it but he declines and tells him he’s got stuff to do. He doesn’t. He sits in his sweats and prays Jeff can leave his dreaded last few months behind and get traded again.  
God finally gives in for him.  
Jeff gets traded to the Kings.  
On his first day in LA Mike picks him up at the airport and they hug for at least 10 whole minutes and then go get coffee at Starbucks. After they have their caffeine they go back to Mike’s place so Jeff can drop off his stuff, say hello to Arnold, and shower off that gross airplane smell. Arnold sits in the bathroom while Jeff’s showering so Mike unpacks all of Jeff’s stuff for him like the gentlemen boyfriend he is and then after they take their excited dog down to the beach for a walk. Mike can’t stop smiling and Jeff looks happier than can be, talking more then he has in months and even with the ill state of his brain he’s actually making scenes.  
Jeff doesn’t have a hard time fitting in like Mike had. He’s a little jealous. Everyone offers to take him out and to help him with drills and make him feel at home in LA. Dewy and Lewie even ask if they want to double date one day after practice, Drew giving a little shoulder punch to Jeff even though he has no idea what that means anymore.  
Things are great and there actually on their way to making a playoff appearance. Mike’s no worried about anything because he’s got his Jeff back.  
And they do make the playoffs. Because of Jeff, of course.  
The series against Vancouver is brutal even though they go up 3-0 in the first 3 games. It reminds Richie of playing the Habs, gritty games that feel great to win. They do end up losing game 4 but Stolly get’s the winner in OT in game 5 and then there off to St Louis.   
They sweep the Blues right off the map in 4 and it feels amazing. So does the sex he and Jeff are having because he’s just so damn happy. He’s got Jeff and there winning playoff hockey and he knows it’s a long shot because the Kings have never done it but that cup is looking pretty nice.  
The series against the Yotes is even worse than Vancouver. There a dirty playing team and Richie isn’t even sure how they made it this far in the playoffs. Doan’s a dick, Vermette’s an asshole and he’s going to break Torres’s skull if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut. They make it to game 5 leading the series 3-1 and somehow get the game to overtime. The hit Brownie put on was questionable but he’s the captain and not Mike so he’s not saying anything. He and Penner and Jeff go out for their shift and as Jeff shoots the puck Mike can see Pens ready for the rebound and then there screaming because they’re going to the cup finals.  
He can feel everyone piling into them against the boards and there cheering like no tomorrow. He gives Jeff a hug (and a secret kiss that no one ever will see) and then they bring out the trophy. It almost get’s awkward when Mike starts to skate forward when they call up the captain, he just isn’t used to that fact yet. Brownie brushes it off though and Penner makes a joke so he doesn’t feel as bad as he would have if Dion Phaneuf or Vincent Lacviliar was his captain.   
They have an extra few days off before they go to the finals because the Devils and Rangers still have to play for the other spot. Mike hopes it’s the Devils, because he and Jeff have good numbers and luck against them. The Rangers could probably beat them, or at least take the series to 7. Mike wants his cup now though, he wants this done as fast as possible.  
Kopi get’s the game winner in game one and Jeff does in game 2. They storm through game 3, lose game 4 like always but somehow lose game 5 as well.  
There silent in the dressing room before game 6. None of the guys have anything to say or even know what they could say. Brownie is even at lost for words. If they lose tonight they have to go to 6.  
Justin Williams walks into the room and looks all the guys in the eyes and says they can do this. He’s got years of experience, even more the Mike or Greene or Stolly. He gives them a little heart to heart, tells him that there family and everyone looks to have some life after that. And then Scuderi goes down and they get a 5 minute powerplay and then there’s seconds left in the third and he and Jeff are jumping up and down on the bench because there seconds away from a cup. There cup,  
“The Kings have finally been crowned! The Los Angeles Kings have won the Stanley Cup!’  
Mike will never forget the moment he heard those words.  
It’s even more magical when he gets to pass the cup to Jeff because they did this together. They battled the concussion and the trade and thinking things could never work with long distance and now there Kings and have a Stanley Cup.  
Have the tables turned or what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering I've got 4-5 of the NHL Baby Fics done and I'm working on some other fandom stuff while I await some inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> NHL Babies will be updated in the up coming days. Any other questions or requests either comment or ask me on tumblr: sakuselanne.tumblr.com!


End file.
